


Багровая лента

by KayLinn



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Велика была скорбь нолдор, потерявших своего Верховного короля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Багровая лента

Он стремительно шёл вперед, не слыша громкие крики брата позади. Ноги погружались в месиво из крови и грязи, но он не обращал на это ни малейшего внимания. Рыжие волосы развевались за спиной, словно кровавое знамя. Он продолжал идти, стараясь не наступать ногами на трупы сородичей, что, словно куклы, валялись на земле с переломанными конечностями. И вокруг были только кровь, грязь, смерть...

Взор Маэдроса устремлялся на запад, стараясь разглядеть серебряно-синие стяги, но тщетно. Обрывки знамени второго дома уже давно смешались с кровью его главы, будто не желая с ним расставаться даже после смерти. Всё его тело прошибала звериная ярость, на переносице залегла складка от непрекращающейся скорби, а губы побелели и упрямо сжались в тонкую полоску.

_Как ты мог, Финьо? Как ты мог умереть? Немыслимо. Они все лгут. Ты обещал, что не умрёшь. Неужели слово Короля Нолдор ничего не стоит?.._

***

\- ...бывшего короля.

Финдекано тяжело посмотрел на старшего Феаноринга и нахмурился, положив руки ему на плечи. 

\- Майтимо, эта корона не принесла ничего доброго каждому, кто носил её.

\- И кто носит, - мрачно ответил Нельо и вздрогнул от прикосновения тёплых рук. 

Ангбадский плен не прошёл для него бесследно, и дело было не только в постыдном для воина увечье. Ведь теперь левая рука Феаноринга косила врагов больше, чем некогда правая...

Первые недели после спасения Маэдрос не мог нормально спать. Чёрные пустые глаза Врага преследовали его в самых ужасных кошмарах, только он смыкал веки. Пытки были просто приятным времяпрепровождением, в отличие от этих снов. Во время пыток ты можешь впасть в забытье и ничего не чувствовать. А во сне... Во сне ты ощущаешь абсолютно всё: холодок ужаса, пробегающий по позвоночнику, нестерпимую боль - не только физическую, её можно выдержать. Но боль душевную.

Его братья: сдержанный, но всегда нежный Кано, немного нервный и шустрый Турко, вечно хмурый и прямолинейный Карнистир, изворотливый и немного замкнутый Курво, ехидные и неунывающие Амбаруссар. Они каждый день умирали у него на глазах. Маэдрос пытался себя убедить, что всё это лишь видения, лишь гнусные проделки Моргота. Но горячие слёзы жгли глаза, а в голове отдавался злобный вражеский смех и тихий голос, от которого всё внутри замирало во всепоглощающем отчаянии:

_\- Они умрут, Маэдрос. Все до одного._

Он не в силах спасти их...

\- Они умрут, Финьо. Так он сказал, - тихо ответил Медноволосый, передёрнув плечами. - Все до одного.

\- Майтимо, успокойся, - Феаноринг почувствовал тёплые ладони на своём лице и прикосновение мягких губ. - Всё будет хорошо, мой король. Верь мне...

Маэдрос горько улыбнулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Фингона.

\- Я больше не король, - он тряхнул медными волосами, и уголки губ приподнялись в усмешке. - Видишь? Венца нет.

\- Вижу, - Финдекано выдохнул ему в губы, запуская пальцы в шелковистые пряди и обвивая руками за шею. - Но ты навсегда останешься королем моей души и сердца, Руссо...

***

_Фингон... Финдекано... Финьо... Ты не можешь умереть, король! Живи. Прошу, только живи..._

Так закончилась одна из величайших битв Белерианда - Нирнаэт Арноэдиад. Битва Бессчётных слёз. Мало преданий осталось о ней, ведь слишком велика была скорбь нолдор, потерявших своего Верховного короля - Фингона Отважного.

Когда-то изумрудно-зелёное поле окрасилось в грязный красный цвет. Запах, стоявший там, заставлял глаза слезиться: это был запах крови вперемешку с гниющей плотью. Маэдрос стоял на коленях, опустив голову. Волосы трепал прохладный непонятно откуда взявшийся здесь западный ветер. Его рука судорожно сжимала пропитанную кровью землю, а вокруг запястья была обмотана некогда золотистая лента, ставшая теперь навсегда багровой.


End file.
